Reversal
by StoneLion
Summary: Haruka in a dress? Mamoru declaring his love for Haruka? What about Usagi and Michiru?
1. Default Chapter

"Reversal"  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Sailormoon or its characters.  
  
"Michiru," Haruka said casually as she hugged her lover to her in the bed. "My parents called today." She kissed the back of Michiru's neck tenderly.  
"Oh?"  
"They want to come visit me?"  
"That's nice. I've never met your parents before." Michiru pulled out of Haruka's embrace and rolled over to face her lover. Haruka appeared nervous.  
"My parents don't know about me." Haruka admitted. "I've always been afraid to say anything before." Michiru gently caressed Haruka's cheek with one of her hands.  
"Are you going to tell them now?"  
"Not yet, I don't know how they'll react."  
"So what are we going to tell them?" Your parents know you're a woman, so you can't very well pretend to be my boyfriend." Michiru said.  
"I doubt we could convince them we're roommates since our house is so large and this room obviously has two people living in it." Haruka replied.  
"I could pose as your boyfriend." Michiru suggested with a slight giggle. Haruka stared at her incredulously before answering.  
"Michiru, I appreciate the idea, but you've never been very masculine." Haruka reminded as she moved to tuck a stray piece of aquamarine hair behind Michiru's ear.  
"Call me Mamoru, Haruka." Michiru said with a grin and a tone of finality. "Don't worry; we'll make this work."  
"Yes, Mamoru," Haruka laughed and leaned forward to kiss her lover's forehead. "Good, now we'll discuss this in morning." Michiru stated and moved over to snuggle up against Haruka.  
***  
When Haruka woke the next morning, Michiru sat on the side of the bed with her hair in a ponytail, wearing a plaid flannel shirt, baggy jeans being held up by a belt and a pair of ratty tennis shoes sat in her lap.  
"Try putting on a hat and taking out your earrings." Haruka suggested as she sat up in the bed. Michiru blushed and removed her earrings before setting the shoes down and retrieving a baseball cap out of Haruka's collection in the closet. "Your breasts stick out too much."  
"You never complained about that before." Michiru said as she pulled the cap down on her head.  
"I think we're going to have to wrap them down." Haruka said and got out of the bed as Michiru sighed and began to remove her shirt. "We can use one of your scarves." Haruka retrieved a scarf from the dresser and carefully began to wrap it around Michiru's chest.  
"Haruka, does it have to be so tight?" Michiru asked breathlessly.  
"It needs to be convincing, Mamo-chan." Haruka said with a light snicker.  
"Mamo-chan, eh? Usagi would be jealous." Michiru responded with quiet laugh. Haruka pulled the scarf enough to choke the laughter off. "So, are you going to wear a dress?"  
"A what?"  
"A dress? Are you going to wear one? The act does need to be convincing, after all." Michiru began to laugh again.  
"But, Michiru--!"  
"No buts, Haruka! Do you want to look like society's idea of a couple or two gay men?" Michiru argued.  
"I think we looked like society's idea of a couple before you got all dressed up." Haruka countered and Michiru swatted her lightly.  
"But you are going to wear a dress, right, Haruka?"  
"Yes, yes, I suppose." Haruka agreed grudgingly. "You need to try talking with a more masculine voice, Michiru." She added.  
"And you need to get some make-up on." Michiru countered.  
"Make-up, but-"  
"I'm going all out masculine, so you are going all out feminine." Michiru said firmly. "Besides, your parents won't be here that long, will they?"  
"Until Thursday,"  
"Haruka, that's four days!" Michiru sounded worried.  
"You don't think you can keep the act up until then, Michiru?"  
"Ara, it's not that."  
"Then what?"  
"Do you have enough dresses for that many days?" Michiru asked. Haruka blushed brightly.  
"You expect me to wear a dress everyday?"  
"Should I expect otherwise?"  
"You don't wear dresses everyday." Haruka objected.  
"I'm also not regularly confused for a man. Go put on your make-up; your parents will be here soon." Michiru ordered and pointed toward the bathroom as she adjusted her cap.  
"Yes, Dear," Haruka said with defeat and headed toward the bathroom to change into one of the few dresses she owned. As she changed, a loud knock from downstairs surpsied her. "Michi-!"  
"I've got the door; it's your parents!" Michiru shouted from the bottom of the stair case.  
Downstairs, Michiru tried her best to look manly and opened the door to Haruka's parents.  
"Hello," a woman with long blonde hair said. "Does Tenoh Haruka live here?"  
"Yes, yes, she's upstairs changing clothes."  
"Who are you?" the woman asked as Michiru let them in.  
"Kaioh Mamoru, I'm Haruka's boyfriend." Michiru smiled pleasantly.  
"Boyfriend? We weren't aware that Haruka had a boyfriend!" Haruka's mother exclaimed.  
"You're an awfully scrawny boy!" Haruka's father stated.  
"I've always been small." Michiru responded not acting offended in any manner.  
"Mother!" Haruka called as she came down the stairs. Michiru's jaw dropped open as Haruka gracefully danced down the steps.  
"You got Haruka to wear a dress?" Haruka's father asked incredulously.  
"You make sacrifices for the ones you love, Father. Right, Mamo-chan?" Haruka leaned over and pecked Michiru on the lips.  
"Yes," Michiru said in a breathy voice. "Would you like some tea?" Michiru offered politely.  
"Please," Haruka's mother smiled as she handed Haruka her purse.  
"I'll make it, Mamoru. You relax with my parents." Haruka forced a wide grin trying to get Michiru to do something more manly than making tea.  
"So, Mamoru-san, what do you do?" Haruka's mother questioned amiably.  
"I'm an artist." Michiru said without thinking.  
"An artist?" Haruka's father raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes, I play the violin professionally and draw also." Michiru smiled. "Haruka's never told me; what do you do, Tenoh-san?"  
"I'm an auto repairman." Haruka's father answered.  
"I'm simply a housewife." Haruka's mother said.  
"A noble profession," Michiru replied.  
"We're hoping Haruka will take it up someday."  
"Tea's done!" Haruka said loudly as she came in smiling widely. She quickly poured little cups full of the steaming liquid and passed them around. Michiru clapped her hands enthusiastically and exclaimed "Itadakimasu!" in a less than manly voice.  
"Mamo-chan, are you feeling all right? You're voice sounds a little funny." Haruka emphasized the word voice and grinned when her parents look at her.  
"Now that you mention it," Michiru said in a deeper voice, "I am feeling a little off today. If you'll excuse me then I'm going to go rest."  
"Oh, but Mamoru-san, we've just barely met you."  
"Father, Mamoru needs to rest."  
"He looks fine to me, Haruka."  
"Appearances can be decieving!"  
"Haruka, Arashi, I did not come all this way to listen to you fight over Mamoru-san's health!" Haruka's mother shouted.  
"It's all right; if Tenoh-san wishes for me to stay then I shall." Michiru said as she tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear.  
"So, Mamoru-san, where did you meet Haruka?" Arashi asked.  
"We were introduced by a mutal friend, Elise Grey. I wanted to do a drawing of Haruka running." Michiru explained.  
"May I see the picture?"  
"Yes, I'll go get it for you." Michiru left the room.  
"Interesting boy you've caught, Haruka." Arashi commented.  
"She's everything to me." Haruka said with a dreamy smile on her face. Neither she or her parents seemed to notice the slip of pronouns.  
"Here it is," Michiru returned with a sketch book marked to a page and handed it to Haruka's father.  
"That's good, very good. I just have one question: why are these pictures signed by Kaioh Michiru?"  
"That's my psuedonym." Michiru explained without missing a beat. "Some of my painting are very well known, and it helps keep the press at bay." Haruka flashed her a sneaky smile. Arashi began to flip through the book and stopped on a page with Haruka and Michiru embracing.  
"Who's that woman? She looks like you."  
"That's my sister Umi." Michiru seemed prepared for the question. "We're fraternal twins which is why we look so similar."  
"When Mamoru has his hair down then they really look identical." Haruka picked up the lie easily.  
"Who are these people?" Arashi held up a picture of Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna enjoying a picnic. A picture of the same event was paperclipped to the left side of the paper.  
"I took that a few months ago when Umi, Haruka, our friend Setsuna, Umi's daughter Hotaru and I all went on a picnic." Michiru answered. Haruka started to wonder how much of the information her lover had come up with beforehand and how much was off the top of her head. Haruka noticed that her mother had finished her cup of tea and started to move to fill it, but realized the tea kettle was empty.  
"I'll go make some more tea." Haruka volunteered and began to get up.  
"No, Haruka, I'll do it. You should visit with your parents. After all, how long has it been since you've seen them? I'm sure you've got plenty to tell them." Michiru said lightly and took the small tea kettle to refill it. An awkward silence came over the room.  
"You look nice in a dress, Haruka." Arashi complemented after a moment.  
"Yes, even with that short haircut." Haruka's mother added.  
Haruka sighed and knew that this would be a long, long week.  
***  
Author's note: I wanted to have this entire story finished for Coming Out Day (October 11th in the States; don't know about other countries), but as is evident I did not finish. What I have decided to do is make this my first chapter story and put this part up on Coming Out Day. This story is for anyone who has ever had to go through the scary experience of coming out to a friend or family member.  
  



	2. Tuesday

Tuesday  
  
"Haruka, I have nothing to wear tonight!" Michiru said with worry and exasperation.  
"I would suggest a dress, but I'm not sure how my parents would react to my "boyfriend" in a frilly pink dress." Haruka said with a smile as leaned against the headboard on the bed.  
"Haruka, this is serious! I have some pantsuits, but they're too feminine for me to pass as a man while wearing them." Michiru cried.  
"Well, maybe with a belt and the sleeves and legs rolled up a bit, you could fit into one of my suits." Haruka suggested and got up from the bed to retrieve a white tuxedo shirt, black slacks and a jacket from the closet for Michiru.  
"What are you going to wear tonight?" Michiru asked, a little calmer as she received the clothing and began to climb into it. "A frilly pink dress?" Haruka blushed and pulled something in a black clothing bag out of the closet.  
"You, my dear, will have to wait to find that one out. Now, do you think you'll be able to wear that tonight?"  
"I don't see what choice I have in the matter." Michiru said as she rolled one of the sleeves up quite a bit. "We'll just tell your parents that I've lost a lot of weight since I last wore this outfit due to illness earlier this year." She decided.  
"You're actually very good at lying, Michiru." Haruka said with grin. "I might be worried, in fact." She teased Michiru.  
"And I might be worried by the fact that your parents are due to pick us up any moment and you're still not dressed." Michiru countered softly as she walked out of the bedroom.  
"What?" Haruka looked at the clock on the nightstand next to bed and ran into the bathroom to get her outfit and make-up ready.  
"See you downstairs," Michiru called with a light laugh. Haruka didn't bother to respond as she stripped quickly out of her usual clothing and pulled a silky golden dress out of a garment bag on the bathroom counter.  
Haruka quickly and carelessly forced the dress onto her body. She took a moment to put a minimal amount of make-up, light blush and lipstick, onto her face before grabbing a pair of golden pumps from the shoebox also on the counter and running downstairs with them in hand.  
"I'm impressed, Haruka," Michiru said. "That took you less than a minute, and with perfect timing as well." She motioned out the window next to the door; Haruka's parents were just getting out of their little rental car.  
Haruka grinned breathlessly and opened the door for her parents.  
"Hello, Mother, Father," Haruka called as she put on her shoes and walked out to greet her parents. Michiru smiled and placed her shoes on before stepping out of the house, locking the door and going to join the threesome.  
"Haruka, you look gorgeous!" Haruka's mother gushed and she proudly pulled her daughter into a hug. After releasing her daughter, Haruka's mother looked at Michiru and frowned, but she didn't say anything, much to Haruka's relief.  
"Thank you, Mother," Haruka said graciously.  
"Haruka, our car is a little small for four people. Why don't we take your car?" Arashi suggested. Haruka nodded silently and the group walked around front of the house to the garage holding the gorgeous yellow sports car and Haruka's motorcycle.  
"So," Arashi started, "How do you decide which of you two gets to drive when you go somewhere, Haruka?"  
"Ara, Haruka has always been a better driver than me." Michiru said quickly. "I, unfortunately, don't have any depth perception. Besides, I don't have a driver's license." Michiru giggled softly. Haruka looked at her lover uneasily.  
"Mom, Dad, will you wait for us in the car. I need to talk to Mamo-chan for a moment." Haruka said as she handed her father the keys and pulled Michiru out of the garage by the arm. They walked over to the other side of the house so that Haruka's parents wouldn't hear them.  
"Haruka, what?" Michiru looked slightly annoyed. "We're going to lose our reservations at the restaurant if we don't get there soon."  
"You've got to stop using the feminine forms of our language. Remember, until Thursday you are my boyfriend!" Haruka stated angrily. "If you don't start acting like a man then my parents are going to start suspecting something and I'm the one who will have to live with that!" Haruka, by this time, had started shouting.  
"I'm doing the best that I can, Haruka!" Michiru responded heatedly. "You're going to have to excuse me if I slip up once in a while. Besides, it's you I'm doing this for. If you had the courage to simply tell your parents then -!"  
"Michiru, you don't understand! If told my parents -!"  
"They might disown you? How don't I understand, Haruka? You seem to forget that I've gone through this experience too. Not everything went perfectly, Haruka, but at least my family knows who I really am. Until you learn something about love, you can continue this charade on your own. I'm not going with you tonight." Michiru wiped away the tears running down her cheeks.  
"Michiru..." Haruka tried but her lover was already walking away.  
"Haruka, where's Mamoru-san?" Arashi stepped around the corner and came into view. Haruka grew frightened and hoped to whatever deities listened from above, that he had not heard the argument.  
"He's been feeling ill all day, so I told him that he may as well just stay home." Haruka lied easily. She smiled nervously at her father who appeared disappointed, but said nothing about it. "Let's go," Haruka said. "Mom's waiting for us in the garage." She hurried over to her father and in silence they went back to the car.  
"Where's Mamoru-san?" Haruka's mother asked as Arashi and Haruka got into the car, Haruka in driver's seat and Arashi in the passenger's.  
"He's sick." Arashi explained.  
"Oh," Haruka's mother said in a disappointed tone. "What a pity. I had something I wanted to ask him."  
"He'll be fine." Haruka said coldly in a tone that had no room for argument. "He always is."  
***  
Michiru sniffled and wiped away tears from her cheeks. She watched Haruka maneuver her yellow convertible out of the garage and zoom away. Arashi seemed to enjoy the quick start, but Haruka's mother barely managed to keep ahold of her flowery hat.  
With a heavy sigh, Michiru moved away from the door and slowly climbed the stairs so she could remove Haruka's tuxedo. It hurt her to see Haruka in such pain, but Michiru knew she could do nothing.  
From downstairs, Michiru heard the door unlock and Setsuna came in with Hotaru.  
"Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama! We're home!" Hotaru called exuberantly. Michiru rubbed the last of her tears away and forced a smile onto her face as she turned around and started back down the stairs to greet her daughter and friend.  
"Hello," Michiru said. Her voice wavered slightly but that fact went unnoticed by Hotaru who laughed.  
"Michiru-mama, why are you wearing that?" Hotaru pointed a small finger at the tuxedo. Michiru smiled weakly at her young daughter and shrugged.  
"It's a game your Haruka-papa and I are playing, Hotaru. You should have seen her. She went out in a dress!" Michiru tried her best to sound enthusiastic.  
"Hotaru," Setsuna said, "How about you go take a shower right now since you didn't get to last night."  
"Yes, Setsuna-mama," Hotaru nodded and she grabbed her backpack before running up the stairs. Silence fell over the two women for an awkward moment.  
"Ara...how did the camping trip go?" Michiru asked. She felt tears beginning to well up in eyes again now that she didn't have to put on a brave front for Hotaru.  
"Hotaru's class had a lot of fun. I'm glad I chaperoned too. It was nice to spend the time with Hotaru." Setsuna answered.  
"That's good."  
"Michiru, did something happen between you and Haruka?" Setsuna placed a hand on Michiru's shoulder.  
"We had a fight. Her parents are here to visit, and she's not out to them, so we came up with a scheme to keep Haruka's parents from knowing, -."  
"Which involved you wearing a tuxedo?" Setsuna raised an eyebrow at Michiru.  
"Yes, I'm supposed to be her beloved boyfriend Mamoru, but I slipped up and used a feminine form of a word versus a masculine form. She yelled at me for that and I told her that she should just tell her parents and that I wouldn't help her. Setsuna, I feel so horrible!" Michiru cried.  
"I think you did the right thing, Michiru." Setsuna said. "Playing elaborate tricks isn't going to help Haruka, and she's going to have to realize this. You're doing exactly the right thing, Michiru."  
****  
Dinner had gone well. Haruka had managed to keep the topic off Michiru/Mamoru and on relatively safe things, like cars and her grades.  
"Sometimes," Haruka's mother said as they got into the car to return home. "I wish you still lived at home, Haruka. I would have liked to watch you grow more, but now I'm content in knowing the beautiful young woman you've become."  
"Mom," Haruka murmured guiltily.  
"Is something bothering you, Dear? Do you feel bad for leaving Mamoru-san at home."  
"No, no, Mamoru's fine." Haruka said hastily. "It's just that...I have something to tell you, about Mamoru and myself." She kept her eyes on the rode as they sped through Tokyo's streets. "We...I..." Haruka heard her voice crack and she stopped speaking.  
"Haruka?" Arashi placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"We're...we're going to get married!" Haruka finished quickly and damned herself. Haruka's mother gasped with joy and Arashi gave a disappointed grunt.  
"Haruka, that's wonderful!" Haruka's mother babbled and she began to spout ideas for dresses, dates, and flowers.  
Haruka sighed. Inwardly, she felt so separated from her parents. They had never been particularly close as family, but she loved them so desperately, yet she could not show them her true self. She had faced countless demons and battled through near-death situations. None had scared her as much as this, as much as the idea that for being herself she could lose her parents forever. 


	3. Tuesday Night

Haruka sighed. She and her parents had parted ways only moments ago near the rental car. Hotaru of course greeted her as normal as she walked in and laughed at her appearance citing something about Michiru and a game with a tuxedo. Setsuna called a greeting from the kitchen and told her that Michiru was upstairs. She couldn't glean from Setsuna's voice any hint which might prepare her for what lay ahead - a teary-eyed beauty, a stoic angel or a raging Sailorneptune.  
"Michiru?" Haruka called as she climbed the stairs. Downstairs, she heard Setsuna ask Hotaru to help dry the dishes from dinner. "Michiru, are you asleep?" She reached the top step. The light in their bedroom wasn't on but their door wasn't closed either. Considering that four people lived in the house on very separate schedules, when one wanted to sleep, one usually closed her door.  
Haruka walked into the room as silently as she could. From the light in the hallway, Haruka could she the outline of her lover lying in bed facing the window. The night was nice and the window was open. A light breeze played with the curtains and a full moon shone in the sky. Venus and Jupiter were glowing merrily.  
"Michiru?" Haruka asked quietly. She crawled into bed and snaked her arms under the covers so that she could embrace her lover's skin. Michiru felt so warm. Haruka always enjoyed the feeling of her skin. Michiru shifted slightly and moved her left hand over Haruka's. She had the most beautiful hands, an artist's hands. Lotions kept the skin soft but a love of music and painting caused calluses to form on the finger tips of Michiru's left hand, the hand used to finger the violin, and her right hand, her hand used for painting. She had such delicate hands, such a light touch. Haruka shuddered involuntarily thinking about what those hands could do to her.  
"Haruka," Michiru spoke softly. "Do you remember how our relationship began?" She began to stroke the back of Haruka's hand.  
"Yes, we were introduced by Elise Grey." Haruka answered.  
"No, that's not what I mean. That's not where our relationship as lovers began. Do you remember the time you took me to the beach in middle of the summer that evening? In the midst of the little fireworks and the families, you told me something special." Michiru whispered.  
"I told you how much I loved you for the first time." Haruka responded as she recalled the night. They had watched parents light fireworks for their children and watched little boats disappear into the darkness as the sun sunk ever deeper into the ocean. They had pointed stars out to one another as they appeared and made silly, romantic wishes on each one.  
"That wasn't the only thing you told me." Michiru said. Haruka searched her memory for what Michiru meant. She tried to remember what else she had said as they had sat on their beach blanket and ate bento boxes that was so important to her lover. "Even though I knew in no uncertain terms that you were interested in me in more than a friendly way, you told me you were a lesbian, and gave me the chance to back out of a relationship."  
They had been the only people left on the beach and night had settled completely. Haruka had held Michiru on her lap with her head on Michiru's left shoulder as they watched the sea roll in and out calmly. In the distance they had been able to hear cars driving swiftly along the roads. Haruka remembered that for a moment she had leaned her head against Michiru's neck to snuggle and started listening to her then best friend's heartbeat.  
Haruka had lifted her head away from Michiru and pulled out of the embrace. She recalled how cold she felt suddenly and how her heart clenched with fear of rejection.  
"Michiru?" Haruka had said.  
"Yes?" Michiru had responded. She had looked away from the sea to smile at Haruka.  
"You do know that I'm a lesbian, right?" Haruka had blurted out.  
"Yes," Michiru had taken Haruka's hands into her own and smiled again. "Why did you tell me that, Haruka?"  
"I told you because it's something I wanted to be sure that you knew. I had to know that you knew that I don't just love you in a friendly way. I wanted to tell you...because I love you so much that I want you to have the chance to get out of our relationship if it isn't what you want." Haruka had said with such uncharacteristic passion that her voice cracked.  
Haruka understood why Michiru had brought the memory to mind.  
"Michiru," Haruka started.  
"Don't tell me that you can't tell your parents what you told me, Haruka." Michiru said quickly, before Haruka could continue. "If you can't tell them then why could you tell me?"  
"I told you because I love you, Michiru." Haruka told her.  
"You don't love your parents?"  
"I do, but what if they don't accept me? What if they tell me that a gay daughter is not worth their time? What if they tell me to stay out of their lives forever?" Haruka could feel tears in her eyes. Stubbornly she tried to force them away. She hated appearing weak in front of anyone, even Michiru.  
Michiru rolled over in Haruka's arm and faced her lover. She saw the tears in Haruka's eyes but said nothing about them. She leaned forward and gave Haruka a kiss as soft as a cherry blossom's petal before resting her head against Haruka's breasts.  
"What if they tell you that they're glad you've found happiness with someone unlike so many other people in this world?" Michiru countered quietly. "You can't play the 'what-if' game and win, Love. You told me because you truly loved me. If they truly love you then they'll understand what you have to say is said because you love them so much that you want them to know who you really are. It may take time for them to adjust, but I believe they will eventually. Besides, you'll feel much better for doing it. This charade we've been going through is my own fault. I shouldn't have offered to be your boyfriend. I should have insisted you simply tell them."  
"Michiru, did you ever tell your parents about you and I?" Haruka realized with surprise that she didn't know her own lover's past with this particular roadblock.  
"I...my parents and I stopped speaking once I came out to them." Michiru admitted. "I never had a good relationship with my family anyway. To my mother I was nothing more than a prodigy to brag about to other jealous mothers. To my father I was another source of revenue, a way for him to buy better 'toys'."  
"Do you ever wish you hadn't told them?" Haruka asked seriously.  
"At first I did." Michiru said honestly. "Now I'm glad that I don't have to hide anything from them and continue to be their performing puppet. Living a double life is no fun, Haruka. I think the last two days have proved that to you."  
"That's true," Haruka said thoughtfully. The breeze became the only sound in the room for a moment. For a second the door behind them creaked, someone, probably Setsuna, had closed it to offer them more privacy. "Michiru, I want to tell my parents. At dinner tonight I felt so held back when I had to monitor my use of pronouns and make sure I didn't say your name. I do want to be able to speak freely and act freely, but I'm afraid. If I tell you that I'll try to tell my parents is that good enough for you?"  
"Ara, it doesn't matter if it's good enough for me, Haruka. You have to be able to live with the end results." Michiru replied. "I will support you though, however you want." Haruka kissed the top of her lover's head in gratitude.  
Haruka smiled at their role reversal. Although Michiru was a strong and able woman, Haruka usually filled the role of the stronger prince in society's romantic ideals. Tonight, in her golden dress, she felt vulnerable and Michiru had come to comfort her despite her own pains. Tonight, the princess gave her all to save the prince from her own dragons.  
***  
Author's note: Hi, everyone! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed this part. It's actually been my favorite part to write so far. I just wanted to mention something about the last paragraph. I wasn't quite sure what to do with it. I wanted to talk about Haruka's appearance and ways of acting (when her parents aren't around) without taking away her femininity. After listening to one of the Revolutionary Girl Utena sound tracks, I decided the best way to represent what I wanted to say was to reverse stereotypes and refer to Michiru as a strong princess fighting dragons to help save Haruka, the female prince. I hope it worked out. 


	4. Wednesday Morning

Author's note: Hi, everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up! School has restarted and I moved so I didn't have a lot of time for writing. I'll try my best to write the next chapter quickly and get it up as soon as possible! ^_^  
  
Wednesday Morning  
  
Haruka woke when she heard a knock on the door. She disentangled herself from Michiru's still sleeping form and got up groggily. She ran a hand through her short hair and yawned as she opened the door. Setsuna stood at the door and raised an eyebrow when she noted Haruka was still wearing the golden dress although it was now wrinkled.  
"Haruka, your parents are here. They're waiting for you downstairs." Setsuna explained.  
"What time is it?" Haruka asked in confusion.  
"It's almost noon. They told me that you were expecting them."  
"Yeah, tell them to give me ten minutes." Haruka instructed and shut the door. She jogged back to the bed and snuggled up against her lover. "Michiru, wake up; my parents are here." She whispered into Michiru's ear and kissed it softly. Haruka sat up and began to massage Michiru's shoulders gently. Michiru groaned.  
"Ara, Haruka, are you trying to wake me up or put me back to sleep?" Michiru joked. She stretched as Haruka continued massaging her and then pulled away to sit up and peck her lover on the lips.  
"My parents are waiting for us downstairs. I forgot that I told them we would show them around Tokyo today." Haruka explained.  
"What should I wear today?" Michiru got up and walked over to the closet where she started to search through Haruka's clothes for something she could fit into.  
"You should stay home today. I want to tell them and I think it would be easier to say what I need to say with as small an audience as possible." Haruka answered. Michiru stopped hunting through the clothes and looked over her shoulder at her lover.  
"Haruka? You don't want me to be there to support you?"  
"I do, but I don't want my parents to take out any anger on you. As a soldier you've sacrificed so much for me. As my lover, I want your life to be a perfect dream where you don't have to sacrifice anything." Haruka got up out of the bed and headed over to the closet. She pulled a polka-dotted sundress which the inner senshi had pulled together to buy as a birthday present for Michiru out of the closet. It had never fit Michiru, although she had never told the inner senshi this for fear of hurting their feelings, but it was just large enough that Haruka could squeeze into it and still manage to breathe.  
Michiru watched her lover carefully as she went through small actions, looking through the closet, carefully folding necessary clothing over her left arm. She always felt the most content and the most in love when watching Haruka do simple everyday things.  
"What?" Haruka asked as she walked toward the bathroom.  
"Nothing," Michiru replied softly and she went to sit on the bed. There was a knock on the door. Michiru hurried back into the bed considering that just like last night, she was still in a state of undress.  
"Yes?" She called. The door opened a crack and much to her horror, Arashi stepped in. In the bathroom, the shower turned on. "Tenoh-san," Michiru tried her best to sound manly.  
"Mamoru-san, how are you feeling?" Arashi asked in a quiet voice. Michiru rolled into her side so she was facing Arashi and, hopefully, so that her breasts would be hidden better by the sheets.  
"Oh, I'm still sick, Tenoh-san. I'm sorry that I won't be able to accompany you today." Michiru fibbed. Arashi said nothing as he pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket. He carefully unfolded it and held it out toward Michiru as he walked across the room to hand it to her. It read "Kaioh Michiru and the Tokyo Symphony Orchestra" and pictured Michiru in a black dress standing in front of the orchestra performing passionately.  
"Nice dress," Arashi said sarcastically. "Nice breasts, who are you really?"  
"I think that you would be better suited to asked questions to your daughter than me." Michiru said in her normal voice. She tried to sound neutral.  
"Kaioh-san, who are you really? Are you and my daughter lovers?" Arashi demanded angrily. Michiru stared at him with contempt.  
"Why does it matter? Would you really hurt your own daughter over her personal happiness?" Michiru cried angrily. She hoped the shower was loud enough to drown her own voice and Arashi's from Haruka.  
"No, I'm sorry. I'm not angry at you. I want Haruka to be happy, but I also want to be a part of her life. I want to know about her and the girl she loves. I've known since she was young that she never cared for men. She was always much more affectionate toward women, even as a child." Arashi explained. "I've been waiting for her to tell us about you, but when I first saw you dressed as a man I knew that I would never hear the truth."  
"No, you're wrong. She does want to tell you." Michiru said softly. "She's afraid of rejection."  
"She has a right to be, I suppose. Her mother is so excited at the idea of Haruka getting married to a man, even one as girlie as Mamoru." Arashi grinned. Michiru laughed softly and in the bathroom, the shower stopped.  
"You should go." Michiru said and she motioned to the bathroom with her head. She wanted to ask Arashi questions and converse with him more, but she knew Haruka wanted to tell her parents by herself. Arashi nodded and quickly left.  
Michiru sighed and shut her eyes. She put her hand to her forehead and took in a deep breath. Although she had said nothing to Haruka, the ocean was churning and trying to warn her of something. She wondered if Haruka had noticed the wind calling to her last night or if she had been too preoccupied with worry about her parents.  
Michiru didn't intend to say anything her lover. If anything came up, she and Pluto could handle it. If anything came up that she and Pluto couldn't handle then the inner senshi could be called. If anything came up that she, Pluto and the inner senshi couldn't handle, then the addition of Sailoruranus wouldn't be much help anyhow. Michiru wanted Haruka to be able to concentrate on talking to her parents without having to worry about the fate of the universe.  
"Michiru," Haruka's voice drifted out of the bathroom. "Were you talking to someone a minute ago?"  
"Yes, Setsuna and I were making plans about what to do with Hotaru today." Michiru responded and got up out of the bed. She tossed the pillows onto the floor and began to make the bed. After finishing her task, Michiru chose an outfit, a light pink dress that stopped just above her knees, and laid it on the bed. From her massive selection of shoes, she chose a pair of white sandals and set them next to the dress on the bed.  
"Are you going to take her to the park?" Haruka continued their previous conversation as she strolled out of the bathroom in the summer dress. Michiru nodded and walked past her lover into the bathroom.  
"Good luck today, Haruka," Michiru said. As an afterthought, she turned around and gave her lover a kiss good-bye. 


	5. Wednesday Afternoon and Evening

Author's note: This has not been a good month for me. First of all, my computer crashed and I haven't been able to use it for the longest time. Second, fanfiction.net wouldn't let me log-in until today. I have no idea why. Apologies to the readers.  
  
***  
Wednesday Evening  
Point of view shift - Haruka  
  
Here I am, sitting in my yellow convertible. Every few seconds I look over at the passenger's seat and wonder where you are. I've stopped at the beach to watch the moon shine over the ocean. It's just like we planned except that you're not here too.  
There's no wind tonight, and I'm glad. The wind always makes me feel better and I don't want to feel better, not while you lay so still, while you can't see the beautiful night.  
Today seems like a surreal dream. I woke up with you in my arms and now when I go to bed I will be alone. I don't think that I want to go to bed. Whenever I travel to races I know you hate the feeling of sleeping alone, and whenever you leave for a concert in a distant city, you know I miss the warmth of your skin. What are we going to do now?  
I know where you are, but I cannot touch you, and that's why I'm here tonight, staring at the ocean like a romantic fool. I can't help but wonder where are you, Michiru?  
***  
Time shift - Wednesday Afternoon  
  
"When was the last time we were in this situation?" Sailorneptune asked me. She stood atop a torii gate looking down at me as I stood on a set of stairs below the gate. Dark clouds moved behind her like waves on the ocean. On the shrine grounds, Pluto and a creature with the appearance of an over-sized black panther were facing off.  
"When we had first met." I replied, also smiling. My body was in a relaxed position, but my hand was curled tightly around my transformation pen in my front pocket. Part of the shrine was destroyed as Pluto dodged a blast from the creature and then sent a Dead Scream at it in return.  
"No, it was in that hotel, before we met Seiya and other others." Neptune corrected. She looked back at the action behind her momentarily and sent a well-aimed Deep Submerge at the panther monster. The attack caught the monster off-guard and sent it spiraling into a tree covered in fortunes.  
"Do you want me to transform?" I calmly pulled her transformation wand out of my front pocket. I used my wand to motion in the direction of the panther monster.  
No, Pluto and I can take care of this. You should go back to your parents. They're probably wondering where you went off to so fast." Neptune urged and she hopped down from the torii gate onto the stairs above me.  
"This isn't the beginning of a new enemy, is it?" I placed the transformation wand back into my pocket and watched Pluto fend the creature off with her rod.  
"No, this is merely a spirit gone bad." Neptune responded. "Any of us could handle it alone, but Pluto and I were together when attacked, so we decided to make life easier on ourselves." She explained. Neptune turned away from Haruka with a gentle smile on her face. "I should go help Pluto."  
"Be careful," I called.  
"Of course," Neptune said softly before walking into battle. I watched her elegantly walk up the pale stone steps and onto the shrine grounds. I had always admired that about her, the ability to go into battle so beautifully despite any terrors haunting her.  
I turned to leave. I had my hands in my front pockets as I began to stroll down the steps, away from the shrine and back to my parents. I purposely made my gait slower than normal. Although I did plan to come out to my parents, I was nervous about it and thus wanted to take my time about getting back.  
I was probably about ten yards away from the steps leading up to the shrine grounds when I heard both Pluto and Neptune scream and heard the sound of wood breaking. Pluto began to send Dead Scream after Dead Scream bounding into existence, and I knew that I could no longer simply go back to my parents.  
I pulled my wand from my pocket and thrust it into the air while yelling my transformation phrase. Hopefully, no one was watching nearby; I was in such a hurry that I forgot to check. My transformation seemed to take longer than normal, and I remember counting the seconds of the sequence for the very first time.  
As soon as the part of me known as Haruka had been replaced by Sailoruranus I ran back toward the shrine. I took the stairs two at time and arrived at the top of the steps to find a pile of black dust disappearing thanks to the wind.  
"Neptune? Pluto?" I called, desperately worried.  
"Uranus, over here!" Pluto returned. I saw her waving from where she stood in a bush below a tree. Pluto knelt down, and I noticed the tree's broken branches swinging as gravity tried to pull them to the ground below. I instantly remembered hearing the sound of wood breaking earlier and looked around for Neptune although instinctively I knew where she was.  
Seconds later, I found myself sprinting toward the bushes and I crashed through them not caring that the branches were cutting my bare legs. Pluto stood up and looked at me desperately.  
"Pluto, who's there?" a soft voice asked.  
"Uranus," Pluto replied. I worked my way through more of the bushes until I could see the owner's voice, Neptune. She lay tangled among broken branches and bushes, but she managed a tiny smile for me. I barely noticed it. The blood was what caught my attention, dripping off of soaked leaves and barren branches, sliding down her cheek, on Pluto's gloves.  
"Neptune," I whispered in a horrified, shaking voice.  
"Uranus, detransform and go for help." Pluto said urgently. I wanted to stay by Neptune's side, but Pluto knew more about medical care than I did and I was the faster runner of the two of us. I nodded and detransformed as I turned to run to the shrine to look for a priest, priestess, or even a tourist with a cell phone. Neptune called my name in a quivering voice and I looked back at her.  
"Haruka! I...I'm sorry." She said. I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything; I was too choked up with tears.  
"Neptune, detransform." I heard Pluto order before I dashed away, wiping at my eyes. I ran through the shrine grounds looking desperately for anyone. The only sounds I could hear were the gravel crunching beneath my feet and the sound of thunder in the distance. Little droplets of rain began to wet the gravel and slide off the sloped shrine roof.  
"Dammit!" I cried in frustration, and ran to the temple steps. I hurried to the street below and nearly slipped because the rain had made the stairs slick. I looked up and down the street for anyone, and my prayers were answered. A young woman on a bike was pedaling through the otherwise empty street. "Please stop!" I shouted and waved my hands in front of my face. "There's been accident! Do you have a cell phone?"  
"What's wrong?"  
"A woman was hurt terribly on the shrine grounds! Do you have a cell phone?" I asked. The woman reached into her purse and pulled out a hot pink Hello Kitty cell phone. "Thank you!" I said with a smile despite the gravity of the situation and dialed for help.  
I don't remember what I said to the dispatcher aside from giving her directions. All I remember was counting the seconds before I could return to Michiru's side and fearing I would be one second too late. The dispatcher promised me that someone would arrive soon, and to go to Michiru because now that they had a location, they needed a description of the wounds.  
The woman who had let me borrow her phone, parked her bike and followed me up the steps. My heart had jumped into my throat and made talking hard. I remember hearing my voice crack as I spoke in the little pink phone.  
"Setsuna," I called as I ran through the courtyard with the woman behind me. The green-haired woman looked up from the bushes with concern. "Can you describe Michiru's wounds? You know better than I do." I climbed through the bushes and handed the phone to Setsuna who instantly began talking into the receiver.  
"Haruka," Michiru whispered. I tried not to focus on Setsuna's report as I moved as close to my lover as the bush would allow.  
"What happened?" I asked. I carefully took one of her hands into my own and squeezed. Michiru smiled and I wiped the blood off of her lips with a gentle finger. I tried to keep my face neutral as I listened to Michiru struggle to draw in another breath.  
"Haruka," Michiru repeated. She looked content.  
"Michiru, what happened?" I tried again.  
"The creature simply got in a lucky shot." Michiru explained calmly. Her tone seemed too calm for the gravity of the situation, to match the way she gasped painfully so desperately, to match the way she worked to keep her eyes open. "It used an energy ball to send me crashing into the tree." She murmured in a breathy voice.  
"Haruka," I heard Setsuna say from behind me. "The paramedics are here." I nodded and pulled away from Michiru so that paramedics could do their jobs.  
***  
Time Shift - Wednesday Evening  
  
I didn't want to let go of your hand today. You cried out, sounded so betrayed that I had to turn away. I couldn't watch as the paramedics worked furiously over your body. I rode with you to the hospital and thought about how much faster the wind is.  
After the doctors finished with you, I spent the day with you. I talked to you and I stroked uncovered areas on your skin. You never moved aside from being forced to breath by machines. The nurses told me that they thought you could hear me, and I tried my hardest to believe it.  
Now, here I am sitting in my yellow convertible staring at the ocean. My parents are probably wondering where I am. I left my parents in midconversation when you and Setsuna transformed; I had to be sure you were okay, and it gave me another excuse to delay telling my parents about us.  
Clouds have gathered in the sky, a mixture of our elements, water and air. I should close the convertible so that it's not ruined, but I don't really care at the moment. All I can do is sit here and wonder, where are you, Michiru? And when will you be back? 


	6. Finale

Thursday Morning  
  
"Haruka!" My mother calls when I walk through the door to my house. I look up from taking my shoes off. I can see my parents sitting around the table. Hotaru is sitting next to my mother, smiling cutely. Setsuna sat next to my father, coolly sipping a cup of tea. "Where have you been?" My mother asks.  
"I needed to do some thinking." I say darkly and I go upstairs to change out of the sundress before another word can be said.  
"Haruka-papa!" Hotaru shouts after me. I hear her start to get up, but Setsuna's calm voice stops her. I'm glad.  
I enter the room Michiru and I share and inhale deeply. It smells like her. It smells like us. Tears wells up in my eyes and threaten to spill over if I don't do something quickly.  
A note catches my eye. It's sitting on Michiru's pillow, probably from Setsuna. Nothing better to do, and a momentary distraction I sit on the bed and pick the note up. My eyes widen as I read the message. It's not from Setsuna. I feel my breath catch in my throat and heaviness overwhelms my body.  
My father wrote the note. I stare at the kanji, hiragana, and katakana, but I can't comprehend it. I'm too much in the shock, in fear at this moment. Eventually, I try to read the note, but the words all blur together after the first sentence, "Your mother and I know you are a lesbian." I drop the note back onto the bed.  
Are they waiting downstairs to disown me? I feel sick to my stomach, and like a blind woman, I stumble toward the bathroom connected to the room. It seems infinitely far away.  
I collapse to my knees suddenly. I can feel tears streaming down my cheeks. Everything seems absolutely unreal. I keep denying the fact that Michiru is in the hospital and eventually I'm on the floor, curled into a ball like a baby. I'm sick on the floor and roll away from the sickness, my body impossibly heavy.  
Vaguely, I hear someone enter the room. Insanely hopeful, I find myself looking up and smiling, expecting to see Michiru coming over to comfort me and tell me that everything will be fine.  
"Michiru," I mumble even though I register the woman coming toward me as Setsuna. She kneels next to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. I'm not very surprised when Setsuna lifts me from the floor and carries me like a doll over to the bed. I watch as she sets me down on my side of the bed and peels back the covers on the other side of the bed. Then she shifts me so that she can cover me and sighs.  
"I'll go make you some hot chicken broth." Setsuna says and rushes out of the room, not waiting for an affirmative or negative answer. I lay still in the bed for a few moments and then I desperately want to move myself off of Michiru's side of the bed, but I'm too tired to do more than lie there, and eventually I drift to sleep.  
I dream of Michiru's smile and the sound of her voice.  
***  
Point of view shift  
  
Creature of the sea…swirling world, black and red. Cannot find the surface, cannot find the bottom, eternally floating in the center. Cannot breath, cannot scream. Motion an impossible dream, like a baby. Currents pulling downward, voices pushing upward. Rip. Tide. Rip. Tide.  
  
Storm. Flashes and thuds. Wind crying shrilly from above, depths shuddering below. Warmth! Chill! Rip in half. Blood in the water attracts the sharks. Blood in the water clouds the view. Blood in the water, life ebbing away…visible then invisible. Life force dispersing, gone forever. Meaningless!  
  
Calling…  
  
Calling…  
  
open your eyes…come on. open your eyes. o…pen…yo…  
  
Silence.  
  
There is nothing now, nothing.  
  
Creature of the sea, drowning.  
***  
Point of view shift – Haruka  
  
Setsuna wakes me up. I don't know how much time has passed between when I fell asleep and now, when I was forced to face reality again.  
"Your parents are gone." Setsuna says, "They've decided to stay an extra day, to make sure you're all right." Her voice is devoid of emotion as she sets a tray over my lap with a bowl of chicken soup.  
"Do they know about Michiru?" I ask as Setsuna offers me a spoon. I take the spoon and stir my food absently.  
"Yes, she doesn't make a very convincing man." Setsuna responds evenly.  
"Were you the one who told my parents?" I try not to sound upset.  
"No, your parents have known for a long time. I merely told them about Michiru being in the hospital." She explains. "You should go visit Michiru today."  
"Is she awake? Did the hospital call?" I place a hand on Setsuna's shoulder, waiting hopefully for an answer.  
"No." Setsuna says. I nod.  
"Sh-should I take Hotaru with me? Has she been wondering where her Michiru-mama has been?" I continue to stir my soup, watching the steam rise up and disappear.  
"She knows where her Michiru-mama is. She's been more worried about her Haruka-papa." Setsuna says gently. I nod again and set the soup bowl on the nightstand next to the bed. Silently, I climb out of bed and glance at Setsuna expectantly. Without a word she leaves the room and I have to face its emptiness once again.  
I walk over to the closet and stare blankly at the clothes for a moment. It's so hard to concentrate on anything right now. Just staring at the wall or the ceiling is so much easier. It would be so much easier to forget everything that's happening and crawl back into my bed and wish for you to come home to me and wrap yourself around me.  
I gather my clothes and change into them. My actions, my thoughts, everything seems pointless without the knowledge that you're alive and well, and that I will see you again. I walk out of the room and head toward the stairs.  
"Haruka-papa?" Hotaru peeks out of her room at me, concerned. I try to offer her a smile but I doubt it looks very convincing.  
"Do you want to come with me to the hospital?" I take a step toward her. She nods her head and runs over to me. She grabs my hand and for an instant I can be content in the knowledge that my little girl is well and loves me.  
We head down the stairs, grab our shoes and say our good-byes to Setsuna before leaving.  
I don't remember much of the drive to the hospital. I only truly remember walking through the door with Hotaru clinging to my hand and suddenly feeling my heart leap into my throat.  
"Come on, Haruka-papa!" Hotaru says suddenly and she pulls me from my fear-induced reverie. "Michiru-mama is in the room over here." I let my little girl pull me through the white hallways until we reach a partially open door. Hotaru leads me into the room and I find myself dumbly staring at my parents.  
"Mom? Dad?" I question.  
"Haruka, how are you doing?" My dad gets up and places a hand on my shoulder.  
"Why are you here?" I ask in a more defensive tone than I intend. My mother motions to Michiru's still form and takes a step toward me.  
"We wanted to see Michiru-san as a woman before we left." My mother explains. She places a hand on the foot of Michiru's bed and looks at me sadly. "Of course, circumstances could have been more ideal." I reach into my pocket and pull out a five hundred yen coin.  
"Hotaru-chan, go get yourself something from the hospital cafeteria." I say as I hold the money out toward her. She takes the money and leaves quickly. Silently, I follow her to the door and shut it gently after her. My parents and I stare at one another in the silence.  
"Haruka…" My father begins.  
"Are you going to tell me how much you hate me? How disgusting I am?" I demand with quiet anger.  
"No, Haruka, you're our daughter. It doesn't matter to us who you love if her love makes you happy." My mother says. I feel my mouth drop in surprise.  
"You're not angry?" I stare at both of them with wide eyes.  
"I am a bit surprised." My mother admits. She looks at Michiru and smiles fondly. "I was excited by the idea that you had finally found a man, but…what I'm trying to say is that it will take some getting used to, but I could never stop loving you over something as small as the gender of who you love." My father smiles at my mother proudly  
"Michiru was right." I whisper in amazement and I move so I can touch one of her hands. "She told me you would still love me no matter what."  
"She sounds like a wise woman." My father says.  
"She is, and wonderfu1." I add.  
"We look forward to meeting her when she wakes." My mother says and then and my father turn toward the door. "Right now, we're going to do some catching up with the granddaughter you neglected to tell us we had." My mother says with a laugh and my parents leave the room.  
Suddenly, I am alone in the room with Michiru and silence falls over us. I move through the room, intensely aware of the sounds of my own movements. I grab a chair from one of the sides of the walls and pull it up to the side of bed. I sit next to Michiru and grab one of your hands.  
"When you wake up, everything will be fine." I say. Michiru squeezes my hand, and I know it's true.  
~End 


End file.
